Words are superfluous
by Elise-chan
Summary: Amelia needs help with a spell. No, she isn't going to learn Dragon Slave....don't worry!


**Words are superfluous**

**Author's note: **I know this is a little silly but, just like the other story, it won't go away until I surrender and put it down on my laptop. So please forgive me for this fic and if you're wondering why my English is so bad, it's because I'm Italian (I'm really working on it so please, be patient with me). The title is lame…again…I really have to fire my muse… any of you happen to know where they sell it? Ok enough rambling, now it's story time!

**Disclaim: **Sadly I don't own Slayers. Kanzaka-sama (and maybe other people) own them (lucky people!). I don't make money from this (this disclaim is going to make me feel more and more depressed) so please be kind and don't sue me!

__________________

The inn's room was almost dark but at least was clean enough. And for that night there won't be guard shift and damp ground. Most of all Amelia was glad for a warm bed to sleep into. Life road was exciting and adventuring allow her to spread justice around the world but it has its bad sides… The last days had been so cold that she thought she'll never be able to be warm anymore. Her hands were completely cracked and she couldn't feel her feet. In fact, she had to look down to assure herself they were still attached to her body. But now she was in a comfy inn whit a bathroom in which she could clean herself. She felt so dirty…well, try to be on the road for a whole week and see if you can stay clean!

Whit a contented smile she seated on her bed and lighted a single candle. Normally she would have used a light spell but now she felt too tired and why waste energy in the first place?

She rose from the bed and reached her bag to find her brush. She straightened and in that moment she knew that something wasn't right. A well-known feeling stretched inside of her. _Oh gosh! Why just now? Couldn't it wait a few minutes? _With a resigned sigh she begin to go back in the bathroom while trying to figure out if there was a way to wake up Lina without being fireballed.

*****

Zelgadis was reading the result of his last quest. The book was an ancient manual who explain how to change the shape of a living form with the help of a particular combination of both shamanic and white magic. He had found it in a small temple half covered in sand in the middle of the Desert of Destruction just before turning back to Sayruun to help a certain princess to find Lina for the kingdom of Ruvinagard. Of course, whenever Lina was involved, he ended up risking his life in the attempt to save the world. Lucky for him that the little sorceress seems always be able to find a way to save the day! It was ironical that she, who in her journey had knocked down more than one ancient city and that had collaborate to change so much the landscape of both the Old World and the Outer World, was in the end the one called to fix every big mess that threat the whole universe. Maybe it was just karma. Maybe it was just bad luck. Anyway, with all had happened lately he hadn't had the time for his research and even if Jar-Rezo had said that he doesn't know a way to turn his body to normal, it doesn't mean that the cure doesn't exists at all and he wasn't going to give up his hopes!

So far the book wasn't real helpful because it don't say anything about golem or brau demon but he hoped to use one of the technique described as a base to develop a spell strong enough to change him back to human. It was very difficult, quite impossible in fact, but, without any better lead, it was worth a shot.

A soft sound just outside of his door caught his attention. His long pointy ears twitched. Footsteps. Light bare foots on the wood boards of the corridor. He was expecting a knock on his door but the person on the outside must have stopped in thought. Since the knock wasn't coming nor the person was leaving, Zelgadis put aside the book and with a sigh stood upright and moved to the door.

Amelia had a raised arm with the obvious intention to tap at the door. She had stood in that position from quite a while, trying to gather enough courage to make her presence known and thinking of what words she could use to ask him his help. The last thing she was expected was that he could actually open the door! So she stood were she was, frozen on the spot by the shock. Unable to find something to say.

"Amelia! What are you doing here?" his usual stony expression showing no surprise but fortunately no anger also.

_He had sensed my presence…of course, I forgot his enhanced ability. __How could I be so stupid! _

"I'm sorry to bother you Zelgadis-san, may I enter a second, please? I need to ask you a favor" was her half whispered response.

Zelgadis frowned but stepped aside to let the girl enter his room. She wore the standard pyjamas the inn had supplied. It was at least a couple of size bigger than her. The rim of her pants were rolled up and the same were her sleeves. Her hair were wrapped in a white towel. It was pretty obvious she had just taken a bath. Her sweet scent was stronger than usual and this make him feel a little uncomfortable. Strange thoughts began forming inside his mind. Blushing, he shook his head to get rid of this thoughts and tried to focus on the dark haired girl in front of him.

"What's the problem?" he asked faking coolness.

"Well…it's nothing really important…you know..it's just…I need your help with a spell…"she trailed of, too embarrassed to continue. Her whole face had turned a deep shade of crimson and her hands were fidgeting madly clutching the rim of her sleeves.

_She's nervous. But why? Did she need a recovery spell? Maybe in__… an embarrassing spot? No it can't be! If this was the case she would go to Lina…wouldn't she?_

Regaining enough control of his mind he asked "What spell? Are you hurt?"

"No Zelgadis-san, I'm fine!" she raised her hand to assure him. A sheepishly smile on her cute face. "I just… need an help with my hair!"

"Y-Your hair? What's wrong with your hair?" he glanced at the white towel that was wrapped on top of her head. He was more and more confused.

"Nothing is wrong with my hair!" she replied "They are just wet!" and with this she unwrapped the towel revealing a thick mass of pretty soaked black hair. The scent that came from them was inebriating. It tickled his senses sending small electric waves on his back until all his wire hair on his nape were standing upright.

"Please Zelgadis-san, I need a spell to dry them. If I stay this way all night, tomorrow I'll be ill. It's a simple wind spell, it won't take long. Please Zelgadis-san, help me" her pleading eyes were enough to brush away all the objections that could came in his mind…if they were any objection to start with since his mind was busy to process all the information his body were sending to it.

"S-Sure" he mumbled under his breath. Then with a slightly firmer voice "Of course Amelia"

Her big blue eyes stared at him shining with happiness and relief. She was really afraid he would refuse. "Thank you Zelgadis-san!" she hugged him tightly causing him to blush an impossibly bright shade of red. His mind merciless registering the way her body was pressed to his. The air became suddenly too thick to be breathed and only partly it was because she was compressing his lungs with a bear hug.

"So" he begun when air was allowed to enter his lungs again. "what do I have to do exactly?"

"Just cast a wind spell" said her simply. A big smile gracing her features.

"Seems easy enough" he started to gather astral energy in his hands when she hastily stopped him "Wait Zelgadiss-san!"

He stopped to look at her with a quizzical eyebrow raised. "What?"

She lowered her head and fidgeted slightly, embarrassment was written all over her face again "Well…I was wondering…why don't you try to make a test first? Just to make sure to adjust the power so I won't be hurt in the process?"

He stared at the large sphere of power floating lightly in his hands for a moment, then with an half smile he let the power dissipating. "Seems logical. Let me try" he took a few step from her and concentrate again on the wind spell. He gathered much less energy than before, just enough to form a little sphere of warm wind.

He stopped to think for a moment about how Amelia sometimes seems to be much smarter than himself. If he had tried to cast the spell directly on her he would had almost surely smashed her in the wall. The thought sent a shiver on his back. He could have hurt her pretty badly. Last time she was knocked against a wall she had needed a resurrection spell. Luckily Milgazia was there to help them.

Shaking those bad memories, Zelturned to Amelia with a warm, gentle wind spell in his hands. "What do you think?" he asked her, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"It's perfect" squeaked Amelia. "Now come close to me and move your hands over my hair" she instructed him.

He approached her and she turned her back to him. He now was looming over her small frame, gently brushing his little spell over her soaked hair. The black mass was slowly changing their appearance, the spell making them slowly growing softer and puffier. The sweet smell was stronger now and he could easily pick up her vanilla soap as the spell worked and the hair dried. In his head he silently cursed his enhanced senses. They had often avoided him an attack and consequently saved both his and Amelia's life but now it was driving him insane. His body simply refused to stay under his control and his mind keep reeling over non-so-innocent thought.

"Why do you need my help? Can't you cast a spell yourself?" he asked her not for a real interest but just to keep his mind occupied.

"Usually I do it by myself" she replied with a small smile "But I discovered just minutes ago that for the next few days I'll be unable to use my magic" she finished with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Not able to…OH!" _it's that time of the month already?_ The thought adding more embarrassment to an uneasy situation. He was about to give up any attempt of a conversation when another question popped in his mind "But why don't you ask Lina to help you?"

She gave a frightened flinch at the memory. "I tried" she said with a small voice "but when I discovered I need help she was already asleep and I haven't had enough courage to wake her up. She was complaining so much lately about how tired she was. I imagined she would have fireballed me if I dared wake her up for such a silly thing…I'm sorry I bothered you Zelgadiss-san, but I was too scared of Lina-san to bother her!"

"I see your point" he mused recalling how short was the temper of his red-head friend "and you hadn't bother me" he added. A blush threatened to spread over his face again so turned his face away to hide it even if she had her back turned to him.

Her hair were quite dried by now and she took her brush and started to comb it while the little spell finished its work.

He had an hard time trying to maintain the concentration while following with interest all her moves. She was so graceful, there was no trace of all the clumsiness she showed when she tried to be a hero. He wondered when the little girl he met five year before had turned in such a beautiful woman. Her cute face, her deep blue eyes, the way she frowned when preparing a justice speech. Everything in her seems to be so perfect he couldn't help himself not to longing her. His body battling again with his logical mind. Amelia was her friend, had a very scary dad and an even scarier best friend. Being her bodyguard meaning she was his boss also. And she was so young, so innocent. How could he have those thought about her! It was unjust! Oh gods! Had he actually thought about justice? Maybe he was spending too much time with the princess….

His thought were interrupted when she turned to face him saying "Hang on just a minute Zelgadiss-san, I'm almost done with it."

With this she abruptly lowered her head and grabbed his hand to direct the warm flux of wind over the hair on her neck.

The sudden contact of her hand combined to the new sight of her bare neck almost gave him an heart attack. The loose pyjama was way too big for her so from his position he could see more than just her neck. Again he mentally cursed his enhanced vision. With that, even in the dim candle light he could clearly make out the rim of her panties, let aside the whiteness of her bare back.

The breath caught in his throat and all his previous effort to take under control his thoughts were deleted in just one second.

"W-What are you doing, Amelia" with a whisper he managed to ask. _Did she know I can see her? No probably she ignore it. _

"It's faster this way, Zelgadiss-san!" her voice was muffled from his shirt. Her face was leaning against his chest. He could almost feel her warm breath over his stone skin, even with the fabric between them. The feeling was almost paralyzing.

He tried to avert his gaze but his eyes were glued to her. He dared no to move. He dared not to breath. He tried desperately to avoid to wrap both his hand around her to bring her close. To feel more of her body on his. To feel the warmth of her breath over his skin rather that over his shirt. But he was losing his battle. He closed his eyes and raised his other arm to take her shoulder but a moment before he could land it, she let his hand go and stepped aside.

"Thank you Zelgadiss-san. I really feel better now. Goodnight!" with a warm smile she gathered her towel and her brush and prepared to go back in her room.

He was frozen in mid-air. His spell forgotten, his arm raised and his mind unable to make any thought aside from a single one. _Tell her. You stupid rock head. Tell her now. If she leave you couldn't have any other chance to tell her. Do it NOW._

This make him move, he stretched his raised arm and grabbed her shoulder. She let the door's knob go and turned around to face him again. Her deep blue eyes widened when she saw his.

His usually expressionless stony face was now so filled with emotion she couldn't think it was still her Zelgadiss-san. His hand was slightly trembling and his aqua eyes were so wide that she was almost scared.

Her worried expression was enough to snap him back to reality. He had to say something. Something to avoid her to leave. Something to make her stay with him. By his side. Tonight and for every other night that were to come. But none came to his mind. So he decided words were superfluous and he simply dragged her to him enveloping her little frame in his arms. Taking her closer. Feeling her closer. Pouring in this embrace all his feeling. All his hopes. All his love. That was all he needed in that moment and for all the eternity.

And that was all she really needed too. Because, when the person you love is in your arms, words are really the last thing you need.

**Author's end note: **I warned you it was silly…but please, tell me what do you think of it. Even if you think it's awful. I accept critic and immensely enjoyed reviews so, please, it take a moment of your time and make me happy for days!

Thank you everybody for your time, see you soon!


End file.
